A Past Happening, Someone Lost
by BloodMyst
Summary: Robin once lost something very dear to him, the most important thing in the world. Set before the titans, OC involved,


Hello people, this is my first teen titans fanfic. i know it's not long but i think you'll live. so let me know what you all think. ENJOY!  
Disclaimer-I don't own teen titans and i never will.

* * *

He ran, faster than he had ever before. No, this couldn't be his limit, no he had to continue. He had to save her. He had no other choice, he wanted no other choice. The rain poured down on him like tears, tears of the angel he wanted to save, that he needed to save. Her screams rang through the air, no, he thought. His desperate attempts to find her, to save her, all for naught. What could he do? Why must he run in this ever lasting fest of tears. One so young yet he knew the pain of a thousand worlds dying, she was dying, his world, what else could he do? What else was there to do? And as he tripped the screams finally stopped the pain finally gave way to something new. Something he couldn't even bare to name. Wouldn't name. He was condemning her to death, to a death she didn't deserve! The pain right them was to much and it gave him the energy to continue on, to fight once again. He ran again, found the strength to save her, if he didn't no one would. 

And as he ran he was caught in the memory of when he first discovered her secret. It was a year ago, only a year. Every one was gone, family friends. No one to take care of him, or her. He only found out a year ago, when he had known her for life. He spent a year looking for a way to make her normal, so she could be happy and all he did was destroy her. She was happy the way she was, he just couldn't see it, he was just too stupid. He didn't know how to save her, how could he? He was just a boy. A foolish boy with stupid dreams. He saw her, in her sleep, tossing and turning. Mumbling words of fear. Then it happened. The young boy didn't notice at first. At first the girl's stubby and rudely cut hair started to grow, until it was falling off the bed. The he noticed something else; the tickling of her hair confused him greatly. 'How did it get so long?' Then he noticed her arms, intertwining marks spread their way around her body, transfixed he couldn't look away from the girl. This girl he had known all his life and here she was changing before him. When he could finally look away from black rose that had sprouted under her left eye, a small rosebud, enchanting. He looked away and then looked upon her in fear. From her back wings had sprouted. 'You...you're an...angel?' And as if she heard her eyes flew open then looked down.

"So, now you now" not a question, a statement "do you hate me? For not telling you that is? I meant to tell you. I swear, I promise" she never promised anything

"Why would I hate you, how could I hate you?" the young boy was as he always seemed to be-confused.

"Go to sleep, little one, and go to sleep" she was sitting now

"Hey!" the boy for a moment was furious "I older, I should be calling you 'little one'" ah yes, the foolishness of the young but then of course, as the young one that he was. He fell asleep.

Then he was back to the present. And he saw her. Battered, broken. Lying on the floor, drowning in a pool of blood. Her wings revealed.

"NO!...NO...no" ending in barely a whisper, a desperate cry for help. And he fell; fell into a pool of blood, in front of the only person he had ever loved. Silent tears ran down his face. He'd come all this way and he'd been to late. He'd been too late to save her.

"So you've come to save your angel" a voice mocking and proud

"She doesn't belong to me." his voice growing louder "SHE DOESN"T BELONG TO ANYONE! SHE"S A PERSON, JUST LIKE YOU OR ME" and once again he felt like he was dying, dying and failing what he had to do, what he couldn't do

"You have potential, I am aware; I've learned much from this girl, your angel, is that her name? It fits her. I wonder if you'll remember me. I'll remember you, I'll be sure to find you again. You will make a wonderful apprentice. You just have to grow up a bit, that's all."

And all the boy could do was staring on at this...this monster. What else could it be called.

"Well little boy, try to remember my name, I doubt you will, I doubt that you can. But for giggles let us try. Slade, can you remember that, Slade." and he laughed as his disappeared in smoke. Smoke that choked the entire room.

"Please wake up, please. I need you. I always have, you're the strong one" the young boy whispered as he held the angel, his angel. "Please, you're the only one I have, the only one I can trust, the only one I know. Please don't go"

"oh come on you wimp" barely a whisper, not even a sound "you can live with out me, you don't need me, you don't need any one 'I am so sorry but I must say this, you must become strong' you know that more than anyone. So shut up and stop your crying, what would they think if they heard you like this? What would slade think? He'd think you were weak, and he would have won. Do you want that? Be strong, have a victory over him, show him you're more than what he thin-ahh..." the pain had gripped her, it hurt

"What do you mean? You have to stay!"

"Foolish boy! You'll let him win! I won't allow you to" and with that, the last once of strength she could muster she ran to the near by window, broken shard of glass ripped at her, and she fell. Down to the sea, down to another place 'now you will win' and all the boy could do was stare in wonder

In furious wonder as she fell.

"come" the boy looked at the one who had just arrived, some one he had been told was just a myth "you've seen enough, come" and with that the boy went with the mysterious stranger. Fore he had no where else to go. But as he left he noticed the girl's pendant. Broken in half. He could not bring himself to part with it as he picked it up.

And with that the boy-no wait-young adult (if you wish to be proper) awoke from his dream.

"Angel, my angel" 'what happened to you'

As he fingered the half wing pendant around his throat. 'A lot of things happened that day; I lost her, my angel, my sister. I met Bruce. I found a destiny. And with that left to start breakfast for every one else. Even if it was sad, it was his anniversary of several things. Starting the Teen Titans. And losing his angel.

* * *

well there it is, let me know what you think. LISTEN TO THIS NOW! If someone want's to continue this or do something with it or something you may.the idea for the begining belongs to me but you can play with it if you like. I just want to know about it if you do. So if you want to email me I would love to hear from any and from all. 


End file.
